


Ponds

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor will never get to see his Ponds again. Or will he? River brings someone special to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponds

The Doctor was lying under the console, fiddling with some repairs. There was a slap of lightning and a familiar crackle.

He smiled to himself and waved a hand, "River, can you hand me the Zeus plugs?"

"Is that him?" said a young voice in a loud whisper.

The Doctor's eyes popped wide and he jumped up. He stared down over the railing to the entry section below. River stood there, holding the hand of a six year old little boy.

River grinned up at him, an unusual hesitance in her stance. She was holding the boy's hand very tightly.

The Doctor crept slowly down the stairs. The boy studied him avidly. The child was no taller than River's waist, he had brown hair, and green eyes, and was skinny as a stick. He hopped back and forth from foot to foot, jiggling her hand. "Is it him?" he demanded again, in a loud stage whisper.

"Yes, sweetie, it's him." She laid a gentle hand on his head, fondly smoothing back his cowlick.

"You're the Doctor!" the boy said, beaming up at him, bright eyed. "Mum's told me all about you!"

"M...mum?" The word practically choked in the Doctor's throat. He stared from the boy to River and back again. The boy bounced energetically on his toes, twisting. The Doctor's eyes, huge, went back to River, an impossible question in them. His hearts beating a hole in his chest.

River smiled softly, and put a hand around the boy's shoulders to quiet him. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet, Anthony Brian Williams. Or as you'll probably call him, Tony Pond."

"Pond?"

River smiled. "I'm babysitting."

The boy tore away from her and ran over and grabbed the Doctor's hand in both of his. He looked up at the Doctor with an excited expression that was all Amelia.

He yanked eagerly on the Doctor's hand. "Sis said we could go on an adventure! Just like you and mum and dad used to!"

The Doctor's hearts almost exploded in his chest. He looked down at the excited little face. Bright green eyes, and a demanding expression.

He looked at River, worry in his eyes. She smiled, and tapped her vortex manipulator. Whatever happened, she'd get him home safe.

His hand clenched tightly on the little hand in his. That hot little hand, ready for adventure.

"Well then. Come along Pond!"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._

**Author's Note:**

> This story references the Doctor Who minisode "[P.S.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWU6XL9xI4k)" which tells what happens after Amy and Rory get stuck back in Old New York.
> 
> You can see it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWU6XL9xI4k).


End file.
